Fushichou no Fluff
by RandomTranslations
Summary: (Original por Xesphanite) Colección de One-shot's llenos de fluff acerca de la pareja TsubaMari en diferentes mundos y circunstancias [Traducción]
1. Posesividad

**Notas del autor:**

**Centrado en el canónico universo después de los acontecimientos de GX.**

**Tsubasa se da cuenta de que María adora comer comida deliciosa y se determina a cocinar para ella. Sin relación oficialmente establecida.**

**Conceptos:**

**Osechi - Comida tradicional japonesa que se sirve durante el año nuevo. Hay también una gran variedad de platillos incluidos y suelen ser presentados en grandes cajas de Bentō. (Mirar GX Zesshoushinai episode 1 para ver la escena en la que María come uno)**

**Tamagoyaki - Dulce omelet japonés envuelto.**

* * *

Escrito original por Xesphanite

Traducción hecha por Alondra Scarlett

Correción por RandomTranslations

* * *

Tsubasa se encontró a sí misma inusualmente fascinada cuando vio a María tan feliz frente a ella después de comer un poco de pasta frente a ella,

Tsubasa no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna, lo que fuera que estaba comiendo, parecía ser muy bueno por la manera en la que María sonreía. Inconscientemente, miro debajo a su comida tan tradicionalmente japonesa, un poco de arroz, sopa de miso, nata y caballa asada, antes de mirar la ensalada de vegetales, la sopa y la curiosa pasta que María llamó Fettuccine Alfredo en el plato de la misma. Incluso cuando ambas estaban en Londres, Tsubasa siempre había estado consumiendo de la comida japonesa ya que no se ajustaba a la comida de aquel lugar. Ogawa y los demás siempre se habían visto bastante bien en cumplirle su pequeño capricho con la comida.

En contraste con ella, se veía como María disfrutaba cualquier clase de comida, y nunca había faltado su sonrisa cada vez que comían juntas. Tal vez el hecho de que se habían vuelto amigas cercanas había influido, pero Tsubasa veía sonreír a María más a menudo, inclusive por cosas tan sencillas como lo era la buena comida.

Tsubasa recordaba ver a María sonreír en muy contadas ocasiones, siendo éstas cuando se encontraba con Kirika y Shirabe, por lo que le seguía impresionando el cómo sonreía por un platillo ¿Sería realmente delicioso?

— ¿Tsubasa? — Al oír su nombre, Tsubasa se apartó de sus pensamientos y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con esos ojos azul verdoso que poseía Maria— ¿Sucede algo? Has estado mirando mi comida todo el rato.

— ¡N-no! No es nada. —Soltó atrapada con la guardia baja. Se aclaró la garganta sintiendo como su cara se calentaba posiblemente gracias a un rubor, María por su lado le miraba con una ceja levantada, era bastante obvio que no le había creído.

— ¿Quieres un poco? —Preguntó ofreciendo su pasta a medio terminar—Pareces algo curiosa…—Continuó después de una pequeña pausa.

—Eh, bueno... No, no realmente—Tsubasa se sintió extrañamente nerviosa ante la oferta por lo que negó con la cabeza con fuerza, dejando los palillos que usaba sobre la mesa, pero, aun así, María le miró expectante, como esperando una respuesta más concreta; y ante esta mirada, Tsubasa no podría lograr persuadirla—Solo... Me preguntaba por qué te ves tan feliz cuando comes...— Confesó con una pizca de vergüenza en su cara apartando su mirada de María.

— ¿En serio? — Preguntó María mirándose genuinamente desconcertada, parecía que no era consciente de que ella sonreía demasiado a la hora de comer. Tsubasa asintió en respuesta mirando a María con algo de timidez, y un atisbo de confusión momentánea se posó en Maria antes de sonreír una vez más. Se veía mucho más hermosa de lo usual cuando sonreía…

—Creo que el simple hecho de poder comer algo delicioso es lo que me pone así— Una pequeña risa escapó de sus labios ante la confesión, sin embargo, su mirada parecía distante, como si estuviera recordando algo—Debes pensar que es algo demasiado extraño de mi parte—Añadió en voz baja.

— ¡No! —Dejó escapar Tsubasa de manera inmediata— ¡No me refiero a eso! —María se vio sorprendida por la vehemente negativa. De hecho, Tsubasa misma estaba sorprendida por su arrebato. La Cadenzavna se le quedó mirando por un momento o dos con su sonrisa todavía presente.

—Ya veo. Gracias —Dijo simple. Hubo un incómodo silencio durante unos momentos y Tsubasa se removió en su asiento, con temor de haber arruinado su almuerzo tranquilo con sus comentarios, percatándose de que casi no había tocado su comida.

—En aquel entonces, no tenía muchas oportunidades de comer cosas como esta— Habló la peli-rosa mientras que hacía girar el tenedor en su pasta lentamente. Tsubasa no necesitó hacerla entrar en detalles, ella ya estaba bastante familiarizada con el pasado de María por lo que frunció el ceño ante el recuerdo—Tal vez he llegado a apreciar cada oportunidad de ser capaz de comer una buena comida. —Se rió suavemente para sí— Creo que eso hace una gran diferencia en mi estado de ánimo —Tomó el tenedor ahora lleno de pasta y se lo llevó a la boca con delicadeza, masticando cuidadosamente.

—Entiendo—Asintió, sintiendo que ella entendía a María un poco más, pero igualmente sintiéndose un poco triste al hacerle recordar sus remordimientos del pasado. María debería tener más razones para sonreír y si una de esas razones era algo tan mundano como ser capaz de comer comida deliciosa, entonces María merecía los platillos más deliciosos del mundo, una sonrisa le sentaba mucho mejor después de todo. Al ver la sonrisa de María una constante calidez llenaba el pecho de Tsubasa, pero si Maria sonreía por algo que ella hiciera…

De repente, una idea vino a Tsubasa. Si bien alimentos como aquellos podían hacer que María sonriera así, podría sonreír de manera mucho más radiante únicamente para ella si es que le otorgaba un delicioso platillo hecho por ella misma. El solo imaginarlo le hizo igualmente sonreír con emoción y vértigo, se decidió a hacerlo lo más pronto posible, así no supiera cocinar. Tsubasa se emocionó ante la perspectiva de María sonriéndole y dándole las gracias por su esfuerzo. Era su deber como buena amiga el mantener a Maria sonriendo, ¿no es verdad?

—María, ¿Tienes algún platillo favorito? — Preguntó Tsubasa, mirando a María con una mirada entre la seriedad y el entusiasmo. María parpadeó, aparentemente sorprendida por un instante antes de que una expresión pensativa cruzara su cara.

—No creo que tenga un platillo favorito—Admitió después de tomar otro bocado de comida—Siempre y cuando tenga buen sabor y no sea picante está bien— Añadió. Tsubasa simplemente frunció el ceño por la respuesta tan ambigua que le dió. Eso no le ayudaba con una idea de que prepararle.

— ¿Y qué hay de la comida japonesa? —Probó con su suerte, a Tsubasa le resultaría más fácil cocinar algo con lo que ya estuviera familiarizada— ¿Hay algo en particular... que te gustaría probar?

—Comida japonesa...—Murmuró María antes de que sus ojos se iluminaran de repente—Cuando llegó el día de Año Nuevo, nos dieron Osechi—Contó—Fue muy agradable y delicioso

— ¿O-Osechi? —Eso era algo que Tsubasa no esperaba ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo? Hacer Osechi era bastante complicado...

—Bueno, tal vez me ha gustado la presentación— María se rió suavemente—Tiene cierto encanto comer cuando la comida tiene una presentación tan… linda—Parecía como si le diera vergüenza admitir eso, pero la peli-azul lo pasó por alto.

— ¿Entonces no tiene que ser Osechi? — Preguntó una vez que entendió que es lo que la extranjera le estaba tratando de decir. No parecía tener mucha ciencia después de todo, María solo parecía estar fascinado con la ternura potencial de los bentos, no necesariamente del Osechi en sí.

—Fue la comida más bonita que he visto en mi vida, pero no, no es el Osechi. Creo que simplemente me gustaría comer un lindo Bentô—Dijo María con una risa. Tsubasa asintió en comprensión de lo que los engranajes de su cabeza habían maquilado ya.

—Oh, Dios, mira la hora—Habló Maria de repente mientras echaba un vistazo a su reloj—Come Tsubasa, nuestro almuerzo está a punto de terminar y no quiero que te desmayes en los ensayos—Dijo con un poco de severidad señalando la comida (en su mayoría intacta) de Tsubasa. Obediente, Tsubasa tomó sus palillos de nuevo para terminar su comida, mientras que afinaba ciertos detalles de su plan.

* * *

Tsubasa se veía seria y determinada mientras se arremangó las mangas de su camisa y se puso un delantal azul. Su cabello estaba atado en una coleta alta diferente a la usual para asegurarse de que no le molestaría mientras cocinaba. De pie, en la cocina de su apartamento, Tsubasa asintió satisfecha una vez que estuvo lista para realizar su tarea. Observó los utensilios de cocina que habían sido establecidos en la encimera de la misma, y con una comprobación rápida dentro del su refrigerador confirmó que estaba completamente abastecida con ingredientes frescos. Parecía que todo estaba listo.

— ¿Está lista, Tsubasa-san? —La voz siempre alegre de Ogawa preguntó al entrar en la cocina, quien también lleva un delantal junto con una sonrisa agradable.

—Sí, Ogawa-san—Tsubasa asintió, con los ojos brillando casi con ferocidad mientras miraba a su manager, ahora también su profesor de cocina—Todo está listo y podemos empezar nuestra lección

—Bien. ¿Comenzamos con lo básico? —Asintió Ogawa y la clase de cocina intensiva de Tsubasa finalmente comenzó. Tsubasa se alegraba de que Ogawa hubiera accedido a enseñarle, estaba muy decidida a hacer todo lo posible para ser capaz de hacerle un Bentô a María.

La primera lección de Ogawa para Tsubasa fue el elemento básico Tamagoyaki. Era relativamente fácil de hacer y era perfecto para un principiante en la cocina como lo era Tsubasa. Tsubasa puso gran atención a Ogawa mientras lentamente le mostraba los pasos para hacer el platillo: cómo romper los huevos, la forma de medir los condimentos e incluso cómo se baten los huevos con los condimentos.

Tsubasa no podía dejar de admirar en voz baja la destreza de Ogawa para la cocina, así sólo estuviera cocinando algo tan simple como unos huevos. El guerrero dentro de Tsubasa fue sorprendido por los movimientos rápidos y eficientes de Ogawa, como se esperaba de un manager ninja; hizo que pareciera tan fácil que la confianza de Tsubasa se levantó, y le hizo sentir que podía hacerlo todo.

Cuando Ogawa terminó y le presentó a Tsubasa su Tamagoyaki recién hecho, sin duda tenía muy buena pinta, aunque era un plato sencillo a primera vista. Tsubasa probó uno con satisfacción ante la cobertura tan dulce y la textura suave y esponjosa del huevo se dejaban a relucir

—Está delicioso— Tsubasa comentó en voz baja. Si Ogawa podía hacerla cocinar uno tan delicioso como ese, sin ninguna duda, María sonreiría y le alabaría, de solo imaginarlo, la determinación que ya tenía se incrementó al doble.

— ¿Está lista para intentarlo, Tsubasa-san? —Preguntó el castaño.

—Sí. Ogawa-san. —Tsubasa parecía como si estuviera a punto de saltar a una batalla por la forma en que sus ojos brillaron ante el encender del fuego. Ahora sólo faltaba que ese afán de Tsubasa le permitiera cocinar realmente bien

Cuando intentó romper el huevo sobre la sartén, varias piezas de la cáscara del huevo se quedaron en la yema de éste y la Kazanari había tenido que quitar manualmente todas las piezas que pudo encontrar, además de que tampoco se dio cuenta de que puso azúcar en exceso sobre la mezcla, por lo que muy probablemente terminaría asquerosamente dulce, pero mientras esto pasaba, los huevos se quemaron de una manera en la que Ogawa necesitó de un extintor completo para apagar el fuego.

Ese percance, sin embargo, no fue suficiente para desalentar a la portadora de la primera reliquia, por lo que pasó todo su día libre tratando de hacer un Tamagoyaki que fuera mínimamente decente, fue hasta entrada la noche que Tsubasa logró cocinar algo comestible sin prenderle fuego a la casa ni que quedara en extremo duro o demasiado blando. Esa pequeña victoria también sirvió para estimular a que Tsubasa insistiera en que le enseñara a crear más variedad de platillos para poder crear un Bentô agradable a la vista.

Fue bastante fiel en sus disciplinas de cocina, inclusive cuando estaba ocupada en el trabajo y llegaba a casa tarde, buscaba tiempo para poder entrar a la cocina con un temple impasible como una roca y determinado como nunca.

—Nunca le vi tan entusiasmada por algo, esto debe ser realmente importante para usted, Tsubasa-san—Comentó Ogawa después de una semana de clases con ella.

Tsubasa no sabía por qué, pero ante las palabras de Ogawa sus mejillas se encendieron por la visión de la cara sonriente de María que apareció en su mente, una María alabando Tsubasa y sonriendo ampliamente debido a que el Bentô que Tsubasa le dio fue realmente delicioso. Ogawa simplemente se limitó a sonreír en reconocimiento de la expresión del rostro de su representada.

Tsubasa también estaba tratando por todos los medios de que Maria no se enterara de sus clases de cocina, no quería que descubriera la sorpresa que le estaba preparando antes de tiempo, pero María ya había comenzado a notar que a veces Tsubasa parecía un poco cansada cuando estaban juntas, esto se debía que la japonesa se había quedado hasta tarde un par de veces sólo para mejorar en lo que había aprendido durante el día. María igualmente se dio cuenta de que las manos de Tsubasa llevaban cortes y quemaduras, escondidos debajo de unas cuantas banditas

— ¿Qué tanto haces últimamente? Te he visto demasiado cansada…—Preguntó María a Tsubasa con la preocupación estampada en su cara— y tus manos últimamente las veo bastante lastimadas—Continuó con un indicio de desaprobación en su voz tomando las manos de Tsubasa entre las suyas. Ante este gesto tan inesperado, Tsubasa sintió cómo toda la sangre de su cuerpo se dirigía a su cara por el calor que le otorgaban las manos de María a las suyas, y en ese instante, Tsubasa se percató de que ese contacto realmente le gustaba— ¿Tsubasa? —Llamó de nuevo, posiblemente desconcertada por su silencio.

—Solo estoy... Practicando un nuevo ataque—Mintió de manera descarada en medio de su ensimismamiento, se sentía mal por mentirle a Maria, pero era un mal necesario si Tsubasa quería darle una sorpresa.

— ¿Un nuevo ataque? —Repitió la Cadenzavna con el ceño fruncido y la Kazanari asintió incapaz de encontrarse con los ojos de María— ¿Necesitas ayuda? Si practico contigo tal vez no te lastimes tanto—Ofreció.

— ¡No! —Gritó Tsubasa de inmediato rechazando la idea, tenía miedo de que Maria descubriera la verdad. María soltó las manos de la peli-azul de manera instantánea, casi como si fuego se hubiese despedido de sus manos ante la negativa, e inclusive con lo torpe que era, Tsubasa se dio cuenta del dolor que cruzó por el rostro de la peli-rosa gracias a sus actos —Lo que pasa... Lo que pasa es que ya falta muy poco para perfeccionarlo, no es necesario que me ayudes, no quiero molestarte —Añadió rápidamente, pues no quería ni en sus más locos sueños que Maria quedara herida por ella.

—Ya veo...—Murmuró Maria asintiendo con la cabeza. Aun así, se veía abatida y Tsubasa pensaba frenéticamente en una manera de animar a María hasta que se dio cuenta de que esa era la oportunidad perfecta para pedirle el almuerzo sorpresa que estaba preparando, con algo de suerte, su mirada triste se desvanecería.

—Por cierto, María...— Tsubasa aclaró su garganta, sintiéndose tímida justo en el momento en el que comenzó a hablar. María le miraba con curiosidad, dándole el paso para continuar, y fue entonces cuando dudó, sentía como todas las palabras se atoraban en su garganta dejándole incapacitada para hablar.

— ¿Tsubasa? —Llamó María al cabo de unos momentos de silencio, la mencionada sintió que se sonrojaba mientras tomaba cada pizca de valentía para intentar invitarle de nuevo.

— ¿Quieres salir? —Dejó escapar sin gracia.

— ¿Perdón? —Parpadeó visiblemente confundida por el significado de las palabras de Tsubasa.

—Quiero decir que en nuestro próximo día libre…— Habló a toda prisa sintiendo como el rubor se extendía hasta sus orejas—…Salgamos a almorzar—Las palabras fueron algo torpes, pero Tsubasa estaba contenta de que por fin pudo decir lo que realmente quería.

— ¿Eso es todo? Claro que me encantaría —María le dio entonces a Tsubasa una media sonrisa, quien sentía como si un peso enorme se levantara de sus hombros, pero igualmente, se sintió extrañamente mareada.

—Está bien— Tsubasa fue incapaz de reprimir su sonrisa.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — Preguntó María.

—Es una sorpresa. Iré a buscarte a tu apartamento a las once de la mañana—Respondió Tsubasa, sintiéndose con un poco más de confianza. María por su lado arqueó una ceja con pura curiosidad en su rostro, pero aun así acatando enseguida.

—Estoy deseando que llegue— Dijo María con sinceridad y Tsubasa sintió como su corazón daba un brinco dentro de su pecho.

* * *

Tsubasa se notaba bastante nerviosa cuando agarró el casco de su motocicleta de la mesa. Miró su cocina caóticamente desordenada y ofreció una disculpa silenciosa a Ogawa, pues sería él quien limpiaría el desorden de la noche anterior. Ogawa realmente había hecho mucho por ella, incluso se adelantó a preparar el lugar al que llevaría a Maria. Tsubasa debía comprarle un buen presente por todo lo que hacía por ella, tal vez le pediría consejo a su tío sobre eso.

El sonido de su teléfono le sacó de sus pensamientos obligándose a sacarlo de su bolsillo, sólo para descubrir que era la alarma que había programado quince minutos antes de las once, para recordarse a sí misma salir a tiempo. Rápidamente, dejó su apartamento y montó su motocicleta. Le llevaría diez minutos llegar al apartamento de María y no tenía intenciones de llegar tarde.

Tsubasa se alejó de su apartamento, disfrutando de la adrenalina que le daba de montar en su motocicleta. Cuando llegó a la entrada de complejo de apartamentos de María, ella ya la estaba esperando. Estaba vestida de manera casual, unos jeans y una chaqueta, pero Tsubasa no pudo evitar admirar lo bien que se veía así, su peinado habitual también estaba ausente, pues recogía su cabello en una coleta baja detrás de su nuca.

— ¡Tsubasa! —Saludó Maria, acercándose a la mencionada, quien se quitaba el casco para poder saludarla apropiadamente.

—María— Tsubasa recibió con una pequeña sonrisa— ¿Estás lista?

—Sí. Aunque me gustaría saber a dónde vamos—Respondió con un ligero puchero.

_—_Es una _sorpresa_—Recordó Tsubasa con una risa suave antes de ofrecerle a Maria un casco extra, ella se lo puso antes de montar cuidadosamente detrás de Tsubasa. Tsubasa fue capaz de sentir el calor de María incluso a través de todas las capas de ropa que tenían entre las dos. Los brazos de la Cadenzavna rodearon la cintura de la Kazanari en un ligero apretón, ésta a su vez ignoró lo bien que se sentía ese contacto y avanzó tan pronto como la mayor se sujetó de sí.

Tsubasa escuchó un sobresalto y amortiguado 'eep' por parte de María cuando salió a toda velocidad. Los brazos de Maria alrededor de la cintura de Tsubasa se apretaron en extremo creándole la incómoda situación de poder sentir agudamente los grandes pechos de Maria apretarse contra su espalda, la peli-azul estaba perfectamente consciente del calor en su cara por la proximidad de la peli-rosa. Tener a María apretándose contra ella con tanta fuerza era algo que fácilmente le podía distraer, por lo que le tomó un enorme esfuerzo a la oji-azul mantener su atención en la carretera, la oji-verde era tan suave, tan cálida… agradable… demasiado agradable.

María se aferró a la peli-azul durante todo el camino, y cuando llegaron al estacionamiento, la extrajera se bajó de la moto lo más rápido que pudo. Tsubasa no pudo evitar reírse un poco divertida, haciendo caso omiso a la decepción de ya no sentir el calor de la peli-rosa contra ella.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Tsubasa entre preocupada y divertida mientras se sacaba el casco.

—Estoy bien—Resopló Maria con las mejillas rojas una vez que se quitó igualmente el casco—Sólo estaba... asombrada por la rapidez con la que conduces— Tsubasa se limitó a sonreír, sabiendo que María había estado algo más que asombrada. Era realmente adorable.

— ¿Vamos? —Preguntó bajándose también de la motocicleta.

—Este es un parque ¿no es así? ¿A dónde vamos a comer? —María preguntó con curiosidad, observando que Tsubasa no llevaba nada con ella.

—Ya verás—Respondió con un destello de secreto en sus ojos tomando la mano de María para conducirla a su tan ansiada sorpresa, quedando completamente perdida por el rubor en las mejillas de la misma por el acto tan inesperado.

Aunque el parque era enorme, no había mucha gente en él puesto que su día libre había caído en un día laborable, aunque igualmente corrieron con la suerte de tener el clima perfecto para hacer un picnic. Ambas chicas se metieron en una interesante plática mientras se adentraban cada vez más, pero eso sí, Tsubasa no soltó su mano en ningún momento.

Cuando llegaron a la parte más apartada del parque, un camino de tierra dio lugar a un gran árbol, y esperando debajo del árbol estaba Ogawa extendiendo una manta para que pudieran sentarse. María miró con sorpresa a Ogawa y después a Tsubasa.

—Tsubasa-san, Maria-san— Ogawa las recibió con su habitual sonrisa. —Dado que las dos están aquí, es momento de que me vaya—Se despidió.

—Gracias Ogawa-san, por toda la ayuda que me has dado—Dijo Tsubasa con una sonrisa sincera, soltando de la mano de Maria mirando a su manager, Ogawa solamente le devolvió la sonrisa y en un movimiento ya se había ido. María bajó la mirada hacia la propagación a cabo manta y lo que parecía ser un bulto de tela y un termo con la confusión y la maravilla.

— ¿Qué es esto? — Preguntó María mientras se giraba hacia Tsubasa de nuevo.

—El almuerzo—Respondió de manera casual y con una sonrisa, disfrutando enteramente de la expresión en el rostro de María, seguido de esto, Tsubasa se sentó sobre la manta y palmeó el lugar a su lado invitándole a Maria a igualmente unirse, fueron solo unos cuantos segundos los que Maria necesitó para reaccionar y aceptar su oferta con una sonrisa dirigida específicamente a la japonesa.

—Realmente eres una caja de sorpresas el día de hoy—Comentó Maria y la sonrisa de Tsubasa se ensanchó un poco—No me esperaba esto—hizo un gesto que comprobaba su sorpresa ante un picnic improvisado, haciendo que Tsubasa soltara una risilla ligeramente satisfecha

—Hay más por venir—Agregó Tsubasa mientras sacaba un paño en donde residía un Bentô de tres niveles.

—Esto es... ¿Osechi? —Maria se quedó sin aliento al reconocer el Bentô utilizado por Tsubasa

—El Osechi es un poco más difícil de hacer. Así que solo utilicé la caja del Bentô—Confesó mientras que nerviosamente se deshacía de la tapa y separando las tres cajas con cuidado para mostrar lo que había adentro. Este era el resultado final de todo el esfuerzo que había invertido, recordando las muchas veces en las que casi quema la cocina (y su apartamento de paso) junto con todos los dolores de estómago que padeció tras comer de sus intentos fallidos.

— ¡Esto es...! — María se quedó sin aliento ante la vista de diez platos diferentes repartidos perfectamente entre las tres cajas. Una de ellas contenía exclusivamente platos de colores brillantes; Tamagoyaki, croquetas, salchichas en forma de pulpo, albóndigas al vapor, y un pequeño onigiri en forma de gato. –Varios pica-dientes en forma de katanas y dagas fueron ensartados estratégicamente en algunos de los alimentos–. El segundo contenía cuatro platos diferentes de carne de cerdo, pescado, carne y pollo. Hubo teriyaki de carne, salmón a la parrilla, chuleta de cerdo y pollo en pequeñas brochetas. El último contenía en su mayoría una gama de arroz y vegetales salteados.

Tsubasa sintió su nerviosismo desaparecer cuando vio como la boca de Maria se abría, se veía tan impresionada mientras miraba a la comida que le llevó a Tsubasa casi hasta el amanecer para poder prepararla— ¡Esto se ve increíble! —Exclamó con los ojos brillantes y con la sonrisa que Tsubasa tanto había anhelado por ver, todo el trabajo y el tiempo invertido para hacer el Bentô valió la pena sólo por ver esa sonrisa.

—Gracias. Me costó bastante trabajo—Murmuró Tsubasa con timidez, pero no se podía pasar por alto la expresión satisfecha de su rostro

—Tú... ¿Tú hiciste todo eso? —Preguntó María con los ojos abiertos. Cuando Tsubasa asintió, su sonrisa se hizo aún más amplia, viéndose verdaderamente impresionada. De hecho, parecía querían formarse lágrimas en sus ojos—Nunca nadie había hecho algo así por mí. Te acordaste, ¿No es así? — Hizo referencia a la conversación que habían tenido semanas atrás acerca de qué clase de comida le gustaría probar.

—Estabas disfrutando tanto que se me ocurrió armar todo esto especialmente para ti—Admitió y pareciera como si la sonrisa de la oji-jade no pudiera ser más amplia. Tsubasa nunca la había visto tan feliz antes y estaba muy orgullosa de ser la causante de eso.

—Gracias—Agradeció la Cadenzavna con sinceridad, Tsubasa se sintió vertiginosa con su éxito por lo que ella también sonrió y luego le ofreció unos palillos a Maria. Se concentraron en su almuerzo disfrutando de la compañía de la otra. Tsubasa prácticamente brillaba cada que Maria hacia cumplidos acerca de su comida, se sentía tan feliz de tenerla felicitándola que pareciera como si hubiera sido mucho tiempo desde que se habían sentado a platicar historias mientras comían.

Poco a poco los alimentos fueron desapareciendo y el tiempo continuó transcurriendo, aunque en realidad esto a Tsubasa no le importaba, todo el tiempo se la pasó pendiente del rostro de Maria, fascinándose con el cambio de expresiones en él. No había nada de la reserva habitual de Maria en cuanto a sus emociones, justo ahora no había barrera alguna.

—Me divertí mucho hoy—Dijo Maria mientras descansaban sobre la manta, la comida ya había desaparecido— ¡Me siento tan llena! —Se rió antes de acercarse a Tsubasa, dejando descansar la cabeza sobre el hombro de la misma. De manera inmediata, Tsubasa sintió un rubor en sus mejillas por la repentina cercanía de la mayor. Su corazón se le aceleró y tuvo que preguntarse por qué se sentía de esa manera cada vez que María estaba cerca.

Hubo un momento de silencio en lo que Tsubasa reflexionó sobre lo que significaba, antes de que sintiera a Maria girarse para verle directo a la cara—Muchas gracias, Tsubasa. Nadie ha hecho algo como esto para mí antes... —La voz de María fue suave mientras le daba a sus sentidas gracias a Tsubasa. La peli-rosa sonrió una vez más, antes de inclinarse y besar la mejilla de la peli-azul. La cara de Tsubasa de inmediato estalló en llamas, y de repente, hubo una súbita comprensión, tan rápida, que Tsubasa casi suelta un chillido ante la sorpresa.

Ahora entendía claramente porque quería ver a Maria sonreír, el por qué trabajó tan duro para lograr su objetivo, el por qué se sentía tan eufórica y tan cálida cada vez que estaban juntas. Maria le gustaba, en una manera "más-qué-amistosa". La realización fue tan veloz como un rayo y la dejó poco, sólo un poco desorientada, pero se recuperó rápidamente. No hubo tiempo para la confusión y la duda persistente en su mente ahora que sabía lo que su corazón ha sabido todo el tiempo. Tal vez debería haberse avergonzado, pero Tsubasa sólo se sentía en paz por lo que le sonrió a Maria una vez más, haciendo que bajara la cabeza ligeramente avergonzada.

—De nada—Respondió con gusto y rozando sus dedos brevemente en la mejilla de María. La aludida se sonrojó al tacto y alzó la vista hacia Tsubasa con cariño, haciéndole sentir como si su corazón hubiese dejado de latir por unos segundos ante la gloriosa vista

—Sabes que voy a devolverte esto ¿verdad? —Preguntó María tras otro instante de silencio. Tsubasa se rió suavemente y asintió.

—Esperaré con gusto tu invitación—Tsubasa respondió suavemente y María rió.

* * *

_Notas del traductor:_

_Quizá se encuentren confundidos si ya son veteranos en este fandom debido a que esta traducción fue hecha hace tiempo por Alondra Scarlett, si aún no han sabido acerca de ello, esta maravillosa autora/traductora abandonó definitivamente el mundo de FF por lo que las traducciones que estaban en proceso han sido cedidas a esta cuenta y un par de ideas originales suyas fueron cedidas a otro autor para que las continue cuando lo crea conveniente._

_Aprovechando la reciente actualización de Xesphanite de este mismo fic decidimos comenzar con este antes de seguir con las correcciones de Overture ya que es algo bastante pesado._

_Que tengan un buen día y nos leeremos en la siguiente actualización_


	2. Cocinando

**Notas del autor:**

**Basado en un sueño que tuve. Se centra en un Universo alterno en donde Tsubasa es un poderoso zorro espiritual de nueve colas que se enamora de María, una mujer de oficina ordinaria. Todos los conocidos de María desconocen la naturaleza de Tsubasa ya que suele mostrarse como un perro para evadir preguntas no deseadas. Y como si fuera competencia, llega el Dr. Ver haciendo que Tsubasa se ponga celosa. Relación establecida.**

* * *

Escrito original por Xesphanite

Traducción hecha por Alondra Scarlett

Correción por RandomTranslations

* * *

Tsubasa se estiró perezosamente sobre el colchón antes de cerrar los ojos y hacer una divertida mueca por la posición tan perfecta en la que le daba el sol. Esa sí que era una buena vida, o por lo menos hasta que sintió como algo le golpeó directo en la cabeza.

— ¡Tsubasa! ¡Deja de vaguear, tengo que limpiar! —Exclamó una exasperada María, con el trapo que había usado para golpear a la susodicha en su mano. Tsubasa apenas abrió los ojos para mirar a su amante molesta.

— ¿Porque debes que limpiar cuando sabes que todo volverá a estar igual? —Pregunto Tsubasa sin moverse ni un centímetro.

—Porque estaremos viviendo en nuestro desorden si no lo hago—María miró a Tsubasa, y ésta no sintió algún tipo de malicia o verdadera molestia.

—Recuerdas que puedo limpiarlo todo con chasquear los dedos, ¿verdad María? —Recordó Tsubasa indirectamente.

—Lo sé—se enfurruñó María con una expresión insegura y tímida en la cara—Es solo que no quiero depender de ti en todo—Murmuró desviando la mirada.

Todo el cariño por su adorable humana se acumuló en el corazón de Tsubasa, causando que soltara una pequeña risa por fin levantándose de la cama acercándose a la chica.

—Para mí no estaría mal que lo hicieras—Dijo Tsubasa de manera sincera mientras dejaba caer sus dos manos sobre las mejillas de la Cadenzavna, inclinando ligeramente su rostro para poder mirarla a los ojos. La piel tan suave que estaba bajo sus manos se calentó rápidamente una vez que Maria dio un pequeño asentimiento. Satisfecha, las manos de Tsubasa viajaron a la cintura de la peli-rosa en un pequeño agarre para sentarse en la cama llevando a María consigo.

— ¡¿T-Tsubasa?! —Exclamó Maria al perder el balance en los brazos de la mencionada.

—Limpia después y abrázame ahora. Por fin es tu día libre y te quiero toda para mí—Dijo Tsubasa con toda seriedad mientras se recostaba completamente jalando a Maria, dejándola encima de ella.

Maria negó con la cabeza en señal de exasperación, pero sin hacer intento alguno de soltar el agarre de Tsubasa, está sin embargo quedó complacida cuando María se abrazó a ella con fuerza, escondiendo su cara entre su cuello. Tsubasa dejó un beso en la parte en la cabeza de María soltando un suspiro alegre, visiblemente contenta por el calor tan suave que le otorgaba María.

Estuvieron de esa manera por bastante tiempo, con el riesgo de que Tsubasa cayera dormida cuando lánguidamente dejó su mano caer sobre el largo cabello de María y acariciarlo, mientras que Maria simplemente se dejaba hacer, pero la peli-azul se percató de que ella no estaba durmiéndose, sino que solo disfrutaba de su cercanía.

De cualquier manera, ellas no fueron capaces de disfrutar más de aquel momento cuando el timbre del apartamento de Maria comenzó a sonar. Tsubasa abrió los ojos fuertemente cuando María se alejó de ella para ponerse de pie y con la firme intención de abrir la puerta, ya sentada, sus ojos índigos miraron como la oji-verde realmente se disponía a hacerlo. Fue entonces cuando María se detuvo y miro a Tsubasa, ignorando momentáneamente el incesante sonido del timbre.

—Tsubasa...—Pronunció con un toque de petición. Tsubasa suspiró, ya sabía que era lo que le pediría, que se transformara de nuevo en un perro. Sinceramente ella no lograba comprender porque necesitaban mantenerlo todo en secreto. Bueno, siendo sinceros, Tsubasa era una criatura mitológica, y mucha gente le catalogaría como demonio al saber su verdadera naturaleza.

Pero aun así María podría por lo menos dejarle permanecer en su forma humana en presencia de sus amigos.

— ¡Ellos preguntaran quién eres y de donde apareciste! ¡Y no puedes decirles que eres un zorro de nueve colas! —Dijo María un poco histérica al saber lo que estaba pensando y por supuesto, a Tsubasa no le quedó más que obedecer.

Resopló y siguió el camino de Tsubasa, observando cómo la puerta fue abierta revelando a un hombre de cabellos blancos y gafas. Su pelaje se tensó cuando olió la obvia atracción que sentía por María, notando la evidente mirada lasciva que le lanzó.

—Dr. Ver. —Recibió María con una forzada sonrisa— ¿A qué debo su visita? —Tsubasa podía notar que claramente a María no le agradaba mucho su presencia, así que lo miró con sus ojos índigo brillando con malicia. Apenas había pasado un minuto de que había llegado y Tsubasa ya odiaba a ese tipo.

—Nastassja me encargo que te trajera estos documentos. Necesita urgentemente un reporte para mañana, ¿no te lo dijo? —Respondió ese tipo llamado Dr. Ver con una sonrisa alzando una ceja de manera coqueta, aunque en su opinión parecía más que tenía un tic.

—Es mi día libre—María frunció el ceño mientras que tomaba el sobre.

— ¿No crees que soy un buen compañero por haberte traído esto? —Ver sonrió tomando la mano de María con la suya. Tsubasa apretó la mandíbula gruñéndole de manera amenazante.

María simplemente le brindó una sonrisa algo nerviosa, mientras se ponía de manera enteramente consciente como un escudo entre Ver y Tsubasa.

— ¿Algo más? —Preguntó María al notar que Ver no parecía abandonar el lugar todavía.

—Podrías invitarme algo de té por traerte todo esto personalmente—Sugirió con una sonrisa coqueta y Tsubasa no necesito ninguno de sus poderes para notar los inútiles intentos de Ver para pasar más tiempo con María, intentos que le irritaron aún más cuando Maria dio un suspiro derrotado para abrir más la puerta dejándolo pasar. María de verdad a veces era demasiado buena para su propio bien. Ver entró con confianza acariciando el hombro de Maria en lo que él esperaba que fuera flirteo, más para su buena suerte María lo alejó y pasó completa mente de él.

—Pórtate bien—Dijo María inflexible en un tono de voz tan bajo que solamente el tan sensible sentido del oído de Tsubasa podía escuchar. María acaricio ligeramente la cabeza de Tsubasa antes de girarse con Ver, definitivamente a ella no le gustaría el hecho de que llegara a lastimarlo. —Pondré esto en mi habitación, si me disculpan...—Dijo retirándose.

Le estaba costando a Tsubasa todo su autocontrol el no morderlo cuando se acercó a ella con un aire despectivo, por lo que solamente le gruño.

—Estúpido perro—Dijo Ver con absoluto desdén, pero sin hacer intento alguno de tocarla— ¿Qué demonios hace María con un chucho como tú? Cuando ya sea mía me aseguraré de que lo primero que haga sea tirarte a la calle—Le dijo a Tsubasa como si fuera el barro en sus botas. Tsubasa podía dejar pasar el insulto, pero... ¿Tener la audacia de decir que haría a María suya? Eso era todo, tendría que enseñarle una lección para que no volviera a decir estupideces.

Tsubasa se acercó a él, sintiendo un poco de satisfacción cuando retrocedió.

Tsubasa le gruñó, sintiendo una pequeña satisfacción mientras daba un paso hacia atrás, sin embargo, eso estaba lejos de ser suficiente mientras mostraba su verdadera forma. Tsubasa no cambió a su tamaño completo, pero ella sabía que estaba siendo aterradora. Como un perro, Tsubasa solo alcanzaba el muslo de Ver, pero gracias a su cambio, su cabeza ahora le alcanzaba el pecho. Su cuerpo era cada vez más y más grande. Sus garras rascaban el suelo de madera y sus colmillos que quedaron al descubierto. Sus ojos color índigo cambiaron a un profundo rojo sangre, y sus pupilas emitían un aire de advertencia y una muerte segura a quien se atreviera a mirarlos, y por último, cada una de sus nueve colas se desplegaban con una intensa llama azul.

Ver tropezó hacia atrás y aterrizó de espaldas por la repentina transformación de Tsubasa en un monstruo, gemía patéticamente con sus ojos como platos. Tsubasa no pudo evitar dar una sonrisa sádica prácticamente oliendo su miedo y estaba bastante segura de que se hizo pis en los pantalones, no había podido siquiera gritar; pero sorprendentemente se puso de pie listo para huir, pero no rumbo a la puerta, no, nada de eso. Para el ligero asombro y alegría de Tsubasa, Ver corrió hacia las ventanas de cristal y arrojó todo su peso sobre ellas. Parecía que gracias al miedo prefería saltar sobre la ventana para evitar traspasarla e ir hacia la puerta, una ventana a quince pisos de altura… vaya que interesante…

Inmediatamente, Tsubasa se dio cuenta de que María iba a matarla si le permitía aVer caer a su muerte. Por no hablar de las complicaciones de otros seres humanos entere de ello. Rodando los ojos, Tsubasa tele-transportado Ver de nuevo en la habitación con un movimiento lento de su cola. Ver había desmayado y estaba lleno de sangre con varios cortes y contusiones a lo largo de su cuerpo en su acción temeraria estúpida. Su forma enorme sin causar daño fue a través de los muebles mientras se olió Ver para asegurarse de que aún estaba vivo. Ella arrugó la nariz ante el olor rancio en sus mojados pantalones pero al menos él todavía estaba vivo.

— ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! —María finalmente apareció por el marco de la puerta de su pieza al escuchar el sonido de los vidrios rompiéndose. Se detuvo de inmediato al ver a Tsubasa en su verdadera forma para después reparar en el destartalado y sangrante cuerpo de Ver, y finalmente la ventana rota. Tsubasa tuvo la decencia de hacer un gesto de dolor cuando María le miró con desapruebo. Para ser una criatura mitológica, Tsubasa se miraba exactamente igual a un venado atrapado por un cazador, María por su lado se veía como si no supiera que hacer, si enojarse o entrar en pánico o cualquier otra cosa. Tsubasa la miró, viéndose culpable mientras que se acercaba a María y acariciaba su mejilla con su hocico a manera de disculpa.

Finalmente, María suspiró, poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza y acariciando la ligeramente.

— ¿Podrías por favor reparar esto? —Pidió María y Tsubasa agitó una de sus colas. Mágicamente la ventana se reparó sola, quedando como nueva y las heridas de Ver desaparecieron, y ahora simplemente estaba inconsciente en el piso—Ahora, ¿podrías decirme que pasó? —Pregunto con dureza—En tu forma humana, por favor.

Con un suspiro Tsubasa regresó a su forma humana.

—Quería asustarlo—Admitió Tsubasa después de que María le viera expectante—Estaba diciendo que te haría suya—bufó con desdén mirando al hombre con el mismo sentimiento. María guardó silencio por un momento y cuando Tsubasa la miró, en lugar de ver enojo solo encontró algo de exasperación, más que nada por la situación que por ella.

—Tsubasa... A mí él ni siquiera me agrada. Lo sabes ¿verdad? —Le dijo Maria y Tsubasa asintió.

—Pero él podría hacer algo que no quisieras—gruñó con desconfianza— ¡No tienes idea de lo mucho que te desea! —Tsubasa sintió perder el control de sus emociones por lo que mordió el labio—Yo solo... No quiero que esté cerca de ti—Soltó enfurruñada—Quisiera mostrarle que tú ya eres mía.

—Realmente te enloquece mantenerlo en secreto—Dijo María después de una pausa, de manera suave, para después depositar un beso en la mejilla de Tsubasa, ésta no respondió, pero Maria ya sabía que era lo que Tsubasa diría— ¿No habíamos dicho que yo soy tuya, así como tú eres mía? — pregunto con suavidad, acercando su cara a la de Tsubasa. Sus narices se acariciaron y la peli-azul solo pudo sentir la respiración de María en sus labios. La cercanía ayudo a Tsubasa a relajarse un poco, y asintió—No deberías sentirte celosa, Tsubasa—Suspiró ligeramente antes de besar brevemente sus labios—Tu eres la única a quien amo.

—Lo sé—Respondió Tsubasa. Rodeando con sus brazos la cadera de María y la besó de nuevo. El beso esta vez era mucho más profundo, y María gimió contra sus labios en acuerdo.

María estaba recuperando el aliento cuando rompió el contacto, pero fueron las siguientes palabras lo que más llamó la atención de Tsubasa.

—Te presentaré a mis amigos la próxima vez, como mi novia—La Cadenzavna se rió un poco—Pero debes saber que ellos me van a preguntar cómo y cuándo fue que nos conocimos

—Tsubasa entendió a que se estaba refiriendo, tendrían que fabricar toda una historia acerca de eso. A decir verdad, no es que le gustara mucho mentir, pero era necesario, simples humanos no creerían la verdad.

—Mientras todos ellos sepan que eres mía me da lo mismo—Murmuró la Kazanari mientras apretaba su agarre de manera posesiva. Maria hizo un sonido de aceptación para después depositar un último beso en los labios de Tsubasa y alejándose un poco de ella.

—Ahora, ¿podrías hacer algo con él? —Pidió señalando con la mirada a Ver—Puedes hacer que olvide todo esto, ¿verdad?

—Claro, si es lo que deseas—Dijo de manera burlona chasqueando los dedos, haciendo que Ver desapareciera de ahí y reapareciera en el lobby del primer piso. Estaría algo mareado y desorientado cuando despertara, pero no tendría memoria alguna acerca de lo que había pasado, pero quedaría el miedo que Tsubasa había sembrado en él. Quedará aterrado de volver a algún lugar medianamente cerca de allí—Con eso es suficiente—Le dijo Tsubasa mirando a María con una sonrisa triunfante.

—Bien—Maria asintió en aprobación—Ahora, ¿me ayudas con los reportes? —Preguntó con una sonrisa y Tsubasa asintió sin pensarla nada. Haría cualquier cosa si eso significaba que estaría con María.

Y con eso dicho, ambas chicas volvieron a la habitación de María con las manos enlazadas.

* * *

_Notas del traductor:_

_No quiero sentirme tan inútil así que he releído las traducciones anteriores y comencé a hacerles correcciones en lo que mi coloaborador me ayuda traduciendo otras cosas._

_Uzuki: Bro! Ayrton told me que eras rápido pero no creí que tanto, haha. Espero que no te incomode random sentences in my answers, but, termino con la cabeza fundida después de tanto español. Descuida, yo le mandaré tus saludos. No soy precisamente nuevo, pero si he estado too absent recientemente._


End file.
